How I First Met Marnie
by JocelynTheGargoyleGirl
Summary: It's about this 16 year old girl who first moves to Halloweentown 2 years ago before.


I grew up in Halloweentown with just my mom and me. It was different then the mortal world that Marnie, Dylan, and Sophie was from. My only friends were Luke, a goblin from most of my classes, and Sasha, a vampire that I've known most of my life. Me? Well, I'm a gargoyle if it's hard to tell. My mom is a witch while my dad was a gargoyle before he died a while back from some mortal…. Pretty wacked up family, huh? I've got pure black hair with purple highlights, I mostly wear black, grey, and purple, and my wings are a pretty onyx color. Also, goldish-grey eyes that change depending on my mood.

Well first time I met Marnie, I was hanging out with Luke and Sasha outside the ice cream parlor when she walks up and exclaims, "Luke! I'm so glad to see you after all this time." Blah! I walked away as fast as I could before Luke, my best friend, and Sasha, whose parents run the ice cream parlor now, could notice I was gone. Anyways, I walked over to Benny, who drives the local taxi, and hopped in the back seat. "Hey Benny, what's new?" I asked as I realized I forgot my backpack with Luke, Sasha, and Marnie.

On the way home, Benny was testing his new bone jokes on me to see if I'd laugh; it didn't seem to work because by the time we got to my house he stopped telling his jokes. I stomped my way inside when I noticed items floating around the house, as usual. I stopped long enough to use my magic to have an apple float from the kitchen to my room as I sat down on my bed, sadly. "I thought Luke was my friend... Guess not." I sighed. This was going to be a long night. I didn't eat much of dinner, to my mom's disappointment, I told her I had a bad day and went to my bed for early lights out.

The next morning, Halloween morning to be exact, I woke up to my mom gone. _Where'd she go?_ I wondered when I got to the kitchen where she usual was. I grabbed a pop tart my mom got from the human world a while back and ate it on the way to school. When I saw Luke, he tried saying something to me, but I got my backpack back, so that was a relief, right?

During potions, I ignored Luke; I didn't even glance over to see if he was paying attention to class. By the end of the hour, I couldn't stand it anymore! I had to get the answer from him who that girl was that walked right up to him and hugged him. I grabbed his arm when he got to the door and pushed him into the wall. "Hey! What was that for Jocelyn?" Luke asked, angry.

"Well, I don't know! Hm how about some strange girl running up and hugging you from the _mortal world_!" I exclaimed loud enough that some people turned and stared at us as we walked to our next class. So as we walked he explained how he met her a few years back and how they've been friends since.

"Nice story Luke, but I mean, jeez! She's part mortal, right?" I asked as we walked into class, "Shouldn't mortals stay in the mortal world instead of coming _here_?" "Well sometimes it happens I guess. I've got nothing against them or anything like that, but I guess they're alright." said Luke. "They're not always alright Luke," I mumble as I walk to my next class. The rest of the day went by as normal except in my last class, _History of the Undead_.

My powers started going haywire! I couldn't explain it! I mean, yeah no powers, I got that lesson first day of high school but I had no explanation for this. Stuff of other classmates started floating around the room randomly. The teacher yelled at me to get out of her class and to go to the principals or nurses office... I'm not sure which beings I ran out of the room like a vampire at high noon.

I went to the principal's office first to see if I could hopefully call my grandma with my headphone. The principal let me as soon as he saw what was going on. Before my grandma showed up, Marnie walked into the office followed by Dylan, her younger brother. She said a spelled that I didn't quite catch and found everything hit the floor.

We all looked to the window as a weirdo laugh from some guy outside the window. Last thing I remember, he threw something at me and said some kind of spell before everything turned black. When I woke up, I knew something was wrong. I couldn't move. I couldn't see anything from where I was until Kal picked me up by the front of my shirt.

I noticed it was an abandoned building with rotting boxes, rusted bars, and almost every window bricked shut. "Why'd you bring me here?" I asked cutting him off from what he was going to say. "I was getting to that!" he yelled in that sort of high-pitched voice of his. So, he explained the rest of it while I noticed a broken window high up near the roof. What surprised me next was that Marnie actually flew through the window with her grandma, Aggie, and Luke. _I have to keep him talking, _I thought. "So, what'd you do to my powers, Kal?"

I asked, almost to a yelling point. Just when I asked, well yelled really because I was super angry by then, Marnie said a spell which made Kal let go and fall to the ground, paralyzed. Aggie started questioning him about what happened to my powers and why he wanted my magic. Well by the time they got done the new mayor showed up and so did the magic council. They removed his magic and sent him to prison in the mirror.

We searched everywhere for the bottle where Kal put my stolen magic when we found my mom, frozen as I was before and no way to reverse the spell. "Mom? Aggie! Come here," I called when my mom didn't respond. We didn't know what to do! Marnie and Aggie tried to help her but their magic didn't work. "You'll have to try it, my dear," said Aggie, as she turned from my mom to me.

"I can't," I said, "My mom is a FireHeart witch, and I am too, I know, but I can't! My magic'sbeen messing up since my, _History of the Undead _class, this afternoon! I'm sorry," I said. As I went to sit down on a pile of boxes, Luke, who came to help with Marnie and Aggie, went and sat down by me. "It's going to be alright… Maybe we can find where Kal hid it," he suggested.

"Hopefully we can Luke," I said, sadly as I walked over to an open door, "Hey what's in here?" Aggie, Luke, and I, so did Marnie, walked in through the door where almost a million different potion bottles were kept.

"Whoa….. What's with all of the… uh," stammered one of the creatures, from the magic council. While they were trying to figure out where all the bottles came from and why they were there, a purplish-black bottle flew to me from one of the shelves. I could tell it was mine. The power inside it was extremely strong like my mom's but strangely a little weaker than her power. Just as my power flew to me, another one, slightly lighter in color than mine, flew to me. "Oh my… LUKE! I found it! I found my mom's and my power!" I yelled excitedly.

"What? You sure," he asked, "You sure it's your moms?" Before he could say anything else, I was running over to my mom with the potion bottle in my hand. I opened it and light purple smoke seemed to flow out of the bottle, to my mom. I watched to my relief that she finally woke up.

"Mom," I yelled as I hugged her. Before my mom could get a word out, Aggie showed up beside me with the dark purplish-black potions bottle and shoved it in my hands. "Hurry up Jocelyn! Open it before midnight! Everything will become permanent if you don't open the bottle now," exclaimed Aggie.

I went to open the bottle, but I looked at Luke seeing the realization don on him. I didn't want the magic. I didn't want anything, but my friends and family safe. So, I ended up not opening the potion bottle.

_Now I've got to come up with a way to finish my homework before tomorrow_… I sighed. Before I knew what he was doing, Luke hugged me! Me! I mean yeah, I don't even know why he was doing that but I guess it was a good cause.

Well the next day, he stopped by my house and both of us went to Sasha's house to study for the big exam on Monday. We were talking and having a bunch of fun that friends should have. Everything seemed alright in both the mortal and Halloween world.

For now that is.

Happy Halloween and

Have a scaretastic week!


End file.
